Short timeline
:Note: this is not to be confused with the Official Quest for Glory Timeline or the Mordavia History of Events: A Time Line.' The Tetralogy Timeline is a timeline based off of concept material from Lori and Corey Cole; the Tetralogy concept. It assumes that present events in QFG1 through QFGV games occurs over the course of a year. It it is unclear on if the events of QFGV (Winter) occurs before the new year or after, and it can only be speculated. This timeline and theory is not compatible with the official Mordavia History of Events: A Time Line from the Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness Hintbook by Lorey and Corey Cole (which places the events of Quest for Glory 2, a couple of years apart from QFG 4). Due to the incompability between the sources material from the official Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness Hintbook is ignored in this article (including a date from the Who's Who in Mordavia). This timeline relies mainly on internal dates from the games, but also includes material from the Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide. Tetralogy Timeline Before the Series ;-1001 BQFG : The Djinn Wars; Iblis creates the Forbidden City and raises an army of djinn to take over the world. The sultan Suleiman bin Daoud raises an army of djinn to stop the Marid. :Iblis is bound in a statue, but a prophecy predicts he may rise again. He Who Waits Behind is bound to a ring to help prevent this. ;-200 BQFG : King Siegfried the Third gives Spielburg castle to the von Spielburg family. ;-100 BQFG : Erasmus built his vacation tower on Mount Zauberberg. ;-70 BQFGAd Avis dialogue: Do you know how long I've awaited this moment? Seventy years! Seventy years I have served the Dark Master while watching for the stars to align. Seventy years I have spent learning the magic that control's mens minds and waiting for a fool to fullfill the...", "No! After 70 years, No!" :Ad Avis enters into service under the Dark Master, and is bound to her, despite his outrage that she is a woman. He discovers the prophecies of Iblis and begins a plot to summon him. ;-40 BQFG :Laspo Yorick becomes Court Jester to Baron Stefan von Spielburg. ;-20 BQFG :The Dark Master grows tired of Ad Avis and releases him. Ad Avis, freed from his servitude to the Dark Master, travels to Shapeir to prepare for the coming of Iblis. : King Justinian becomes king of Silmaria. ;-18 BQFG :Elsa von Spielburg is born in Spielburg Valley. ;-15 BQFG : Rakeesh Sah Tarna gives up the throne of Tarna to become a Paladin and defeat the Demon Wizard.Kreesha dialogue: "Rakeesh was king of Tarna some fifteen turns of the sun ago. He gave up his rule to rid the world of the Demon Wizard." : Anna is killed in Mordavia and becomes a ghost. ;-12 BQFG :Rajah Sah Tarna becomes King of Tarna in place of his brother.He has ruled this city for twelve years. He became king when his sire's son Rakeesh abdicated. ;-10 BQFG : Elsa von Spielburg was stolen away by magic. Yorick starts searching for her (anachronism with -9 BQFG). ;-9 BQFG :Elsa is turned down for training by the Weapon Master for being female (anachronism with -10 BQFG). ;-8 BQFG : Yorick discovers Elsa with the brigands, and becomes the Brigand Warlock. ;-5 BQFG : Bernard von Spielburg disappears during a hunt. :Sam moves to Spielburg and begins begging there (QFG1 EGA). ;-4 BQFG :Strangers take up residence in Castle Borgov. Harsh rains ensue, turning the only pass out of the valley into a deadly swamp."...strangers moved in four years ago..." ;-3 BQFG : Heinrich Pferdefedern's wife and mother of Hilde Pferdefedern passes away. :Boris Stovich leaves his wife, and starts working at Castle Borgov. ;-2 BQFG : Tanya is kidnapped. ;-1 BQFG :Ad Avis deposes of the Emir of Raseir and places his brother on the throne.A tale is told of this time last year, That Magic caused the man to disappear. A brother now is ruling in Raseir, and no one knows the fate of the Emir.Khaveen, military commander, forces all the Katta out of the city. :Shameen and Shema journey to Spielburg to search for a Hero, whilst most of the other exiles relocate to Shapeir. :The moneychanger Dahab Khalis and his family flee to the city of Tarna. :Marrak, Sarra, and Salla find refuge in Silmaria. :Sharaf remains in the city and helps to organize an underground movement."The Katta were driven from their home in Raseir last year." :Dr. Cranium receives his last shipment of scientific equipment. Soon after the Mordavian pass becomes completely impassible. *-? months BQFG: Heinrich Pferdefedern is attacked by Brigands. The Series ;0 QFG : Spring of 0QFG *'Prologue Begins.' Devon Aidendale leaves Willowsby heading towards Spielburg. *2 weeks later: Abdulla Doo is a rich merchant leaving Shapeir, he planned to be the first merchant to enter Spielburg Valley that year. *3 weeks later: Abdulla Doo's caravan is attacked by Brigands in Spielburg Pass, stealing all of his wares. *4 weeks later: QFG1 Begins. The Hero arrives in the valley, and soon becomes trapped by an avalanche from the Dragon Smoke Mountains as the snow melts. :? weeks later: QFG1 Ends. The Hero saves Spielburg. Baba Yaga flees the valley, eventually making her way to Mordavia. :? weeks later: Elsa von Spielburg finishes driving the remaining Brigands from the valley. At some unknown point in time, Stefan von Spielburg retires and his son becomes the new ruling Baron, much to Elsa's disgust. Summer of 0QFG *? days after QFG1: QFG2 Begins. The Hero is brought to the south by Shameen and Shema to save the cities of Shapeir and Raseir. :17th of the Serpent, Year of the Djinn, Shapeir, the Hero joins a caravan headed for Raseir. :29th of the Serpent, the Hero is arrested by guards of Raseir. :30th of the Serpent:QFG2 Ends.'the Hero defeats Ad Avis. The Sultan Harun al-Rashid declares the adventurer a Hero of Shapeir, and adopts him as his own son. *? weeks later: Dr. Cranium journeys to Spielburg Valley to gather ecological findings. He finds that there has been an Antwerp population explosion, and brings some of the baby Antwerps with him back to Mordavia. *3 months later: 'QFG3 Begins. The Hero speaks to Aziza about the defeat of Ad Avis, learning of his strange disappearance. *3 days later, he travels to Tarna via a magical gate alongside Rakeesh to prevent a war. :? weeks later: QFG3 Ends. A Demon Wizard at the World Gate is destroyed through the Hero's actions. Moments later, the Hero is consumed by dark magics and transported to the Dark One's Cave in Mordavia. *The Emir Arus al-Din resigns and gives his title to his niece Zayishah, who begins to welcome the Katta people back to Raseir. With law and order returning to the city, many of its more unsavory residents leave, Ferrari and Ugarte among them accompanied by Nawar, Budar, Abdim, Abduel, Abdull, and Abdum. Autumn of 0QFG *Immediately after QFG3: QFG4 Begins. The Hero begins his journey through Mordavia to learn of the Dark Master and stop the second summoning of Avoozl. :? weeks later: The Hero destroys the Nosferatu Ad Avis, though Katrina's soul is consumed by darkness in the process. ::2 weeks laterNarrator dialogue: "Two weeks pass from the encounter in the Dark One's Cave.": QFG4 Ends. Dmitri Ivanov is declared the new Boyar by the regional King. The swamp begins to clear from the pass, opening the valley to the outside world again. *King Justinian of Silmaria and the Silmarian Chief Thief are assassinated at some point in time near these events. :2 day later, Hesparian mercenaries invade Marete. :Minos brings Elsa to Silmaria to compete in the Rites of Rulership. Toro follows and becomes master of the local Adventurer's Guild. Magnum Opus also travels to Silmaria to compete in the Rites. Erasmus and Fenris contact the Hero and whisk him off to Mariana. *Dr. Cranium prensents his findings in experiments in tissue reanimation at the Scientific Ball."I named Frankie after one of my colleagues who did preliminary research into tissue reanimation. My success in this experiment will make me one of the premier researchers at this Year's Scientific Ball. He also hoped to win the Alchemical Innovation of the Annum award for his creation of the Rehydration Solution. Winter ;Late 0 QFG - early 1 QFG *Immediately after QFG4: QFG5 Begins. The Hero arrives in Silmaria and seeks to uncover the King's assassin and compete in the Rites of Rulership. After the Series' ;1 QFG *Baba Yaga returns to her home in Surria after having spent winter in MordaviaBonehead QFG4. *Andre begins training as a Healer under Julanar in the Spring.Andre (QFGV): "I'm to study with Julanar in the Spring." *Famous Adventurer travels to the north in the spring.Come the spring, and I'm off flying north like the birds. You interested in a job as Famous Adventurer while I'm gone? ;1001 QFG *The seal on Iblis begins to weaken again.He Who Waits Behind: "Now I can take Iblis back to his tomb where he'll be safe for another Thousand Years and a Year." Significant Historical Events with Unknown Dates *Julanar becomes a healer, one of the first women to do so. She is tricked by brigands and, while attempting to escape, is transformed into a tree by a djinn that heard her cries for help. *The Dragon of Doom is created by powerful magic out of the element of fire. It lays waste to much of the Med Sea, and sinking Atlantis; the mages there are forced to transform into Tritons to survive. Dragon Pillars are raised on the isle of Marete to bind the Dragon into the temple at the Dragon Blood Pool. Conflicting/Alternate dates This is the list conflicting dates for events found within the games or other material. ;Between decades ago (sometime before -15 BQFG) and/or -4 BQFG :Sometime before Anna's death, she learned of a stranger, the 'Dark Master', moving into the castle from other towns people.Anna: "It has been so long, and I know so little of what goes on today. Still, some time ago there was talk in town about a stranger moving into Borgov Castle. There was much talk, and many rumors about who had moved in.", "There was some talk of Vampires at the time. I do not think anyone in Mordavia was actually killed by a Vampire, so gradually the talk faded.", "I do not think anyone even saw the stranger. We knew him only as 'the Dark Master.' It is an ominous title." Soon after she heads outside of town to find materials for Dr. Cranium and is killed. Dr. Cranium says she died "15 years ago". Olga states that it has been years since Anna disappeared (it occured before the Stovich's were married)Old Nikolai has been crazy for years...It's been years since Anna's been gone, before I even was married...Boris and I used to double-date with them.... :Yet Olga Stovich (disregarding a reference in the QFG4 hintbook to "five years ago"QFG4 hintbook, Who's Who in Mordavia, pg 30: "She moved into Castle Borgov in Mordavia five years ago because she heard rumors of the Cult of the Dark One.) indicates that the "strangers" moved into Castle Borgov four years before QFG4.Olga Stovich (QFG4): "The castle north of town was abandoned for many years. Then some strangers moved in four years ago." There is also implication that Olga and Boris were married over four years before. :However, according to QFGV, it is said that Katrina had been living in Mordavia for decades, ruling over the land"Mordavia was my home for decades. I considered myself to be liege lord there. I had not intended to harm the people there. I just did not realize that my summoning of the Dark One would destroy Mordavia.. Sometime before Anna's death townspeople discussed rumors of 'the Dark Master' moving into the castle and Vampires, but the talk gradually faded. Apparently new rumors that "strangers" (plural) had moved into the castle began four years ago, implying that several of townsfolk hadn't noticed that Katrina had moved in long before that. This would seem to imply that Katrina moved into the castle decades ago and had been traveling to and from it over the years. It would also seem to imply that "strangers" (plural) that the townsfolk were referring to were actually Ad Avis and the Goons who had moved into the castle later on. However, this would also imply that Ad Avis had moved into the castle four years before his death in Shapeir (which would be in conflict the single year timeline). ;-15 BQFG or -12 BQFG :Two dates are given concerning the timeframe of Rakeesh's abdication and Rajah's rise to the throne. ;Between -10 BQFG or -9 BQFG :At the age of nine (or was she eight), Elsa is turned down for training by the Weapon Master for being femaleYorick (QFG1VGA):"She came to me in tears. After all, she was only nine at the time." (may have been prior to -10 BQFG). :Wolfgang Abentuer implies that Elsa was eight years old when she kidnapped by Baba YagaWolfgang Abenteur (QFG1VGA): "Elsa was a beautiful eight year old child with blond hair and sky blue eyes. She was her Father the Baron's joy. Ten years ago, she was carried off by something which flew over the wall and away with her., Yorick claims at the age of nine, Elsa was still living at the palace. According to Karl, at the time of QFG1, she was about eighteenKarl (QFG1VGA): "Elsa von Spielburg would be about eighteen now.". All three characters as well as Stefan von Spielburg agree that she was kidnapped "ten years ago". Between -4 BQFG and -2 BQFG There are several claims as to when the rain started. According to Olga Stovich the rains started not long after the strangers moved into Castle Borgov four years before QFG4. According to Boris Stovich it started raining before he Olga to become the Gatekeeper of Castle Borgov (-3 BQFG). According to the Gypsies it started raining after Boris became Gatekeeper. According to Tanya it started raining before she was kidnapped at -2 BQFG (ignoring a reference in Mordavia History of Events that places the rains after her kidnapping). According to Dr. Cranium the rains started a few years back, but only in the last year has he not been able to receive any shipments of scientific equipment, and only a few months back was able to travel to Spielburg. According to the money changer in QFG3 (which occurs presumably during late summer), travel to and from Mordavia was blocked and that exchange rate for Mordavian coinage had bottomed out. Trivia *QFG4 references to an Antwerp explosion in the Spring, and his collection of Antwerp samples in the summer, and his current experiments in the Autumn, could be seen some of the few references supporting the tetralogy timeline. It is a nod to the "Antwerp explosion" created by the Hero in QFG1."Watch Out! Sharp objects and Antwerps are a BAD combination (as you learned back in Spielburg).", You tell Dr. Cranium about your first adventures in Spielburg Valley. He seems vaguely interested in your tales of the Baron and his children, but his eyes positively light up when you mention the Antwerp. Ahh, so you are the Spielburg Hero. I went there on an Antwerp-gathering expedition a few months ago. The people are still talking about your adventures.", "I spent some time in Spielburg last Summer. Everyone kept talking about some Hero who did some noble deeds there. There seemed to be quite an infestation of baby Antwerps there for some reason. I took advantage of the opportunity to capture a number of them in very blunt cages for my experiments. The Baron did not even charge me very much for them! Antwerps are a truly fascinating species. They reproduce by splitting into a number of tiny Antwerps, each with their own genetic code. They cannot split voluntarily, however; they only reproduce when cut or stabbed." "My test Antwerps came from Spielburg Valley, where there was an Antwerp population explosion last Spring." However, it doesn't fit with references made in other sources. References Category:Timelines